<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Irish Always Know by Fantasy_forsaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947315">The Irish Always Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_forsaken/pseuds/Fantasy_forsaken'>Fantasy_forsaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Irish Actor RPF, Mark Rowley, The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Blood and Injury, Danes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Saxons, Smut? maybe?, Snipers, The Last Kingdom - Freeform, Vikings, War, Wessex - Freeform, arselings, mercia, title may change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_forsaken/pseuds/Fantasy_forsaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aethela was trained by her father as a game hunter, but she was always abused by him. So she escaped. But right into the hands of Danes. When she escapes she finds a new home and a new family. Her life is now full of adventure, certain death, and even romance. But this family that follows Uhtred always finds a way to conflict.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelswith (The Last Kingdom)/Alfred the Great, Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s), Gisela/Uhtred of Bebbanburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Aethela’s legs could not carry her fast enough, as she tripped over the branches in the forest. She could hear her father’s voice calling her name out and she prayed to God that he wasn’t on horse otherwise she would never get out of her father’s clutches. Aethela needed to escape, her life depended on it, she knew if she stayed her father would kill her from sheer abuse. So she ran, as fast as she could. The bow on her back bounced with every footfall which slowed her down, but she couldn’t leave it behind, this bow had been with her through it all, it acted as the only friend she had. </p>
<p>     “Aethela!” her father’s voice rang through the forest which spurred Aethela to run faster. Branches whipped her face and her brown hair was tangled with leaves. She relied on the trunks of trees to help her keep running without falling and it seemed to work as she hadn’t heard her father's voice for a while. But she kept running to put more distance between her and the abusive place behind her. </p>
<p>     Eventually her feet could carry her no further, so Aethela found a hollow tree to hide in as she caught her breath. The sun was now set and Aethela was without food and without fire, it would be a long night tonight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aethela was in and out of sleep for the night, making sure she was safe enough for the night, the moon was high in the sky. As her eyes closed, a twig snapped in the distance, Aethela leaped from the ground and drew her bow. A shadow moved within the trees and Aethela knew her father had found her. Hands came from behind the hollowed tree and grabbed Aethela and dragged her to the ground. Three sets of hands held her to the ground as she struggled, a man came into view with unruly hair and face paint. A Dane. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aethela’s hands were bound, her face bloody, and her clothing covered in mud. She should not have struggled. The Danes had rounded up local villagers probably for slavery, Aethela knew she would not make it out alive. After her whole life being abused is this what she deserved after it all? Although the Danes took her favoured bow they did not know she was hiding a small dagger but knowing her fate she gave up and accepted it and trudged along with the rest of the women and children. That dagger was to give herself a quick death. The road was long and misty and the sound of crying women travelled on the wind. The leader of these Danes went ahead asking for a man named Elgin to get up. He never moved and was found bloody and dead. That’s when the chaos started.  A group came out of the woods with weapons in hand. Screaming ensued. And the gleam of swords were many. Aethela’s hands were bound but she took the dagger out of her pant pocket hoping to escape and protect herself. She noticed the group were slaughtering the Danes, not the group of slaves. Thank God, she thought. A dark haired man came in front of her and stabbed a Dane through the heart, saving her life, but a Dane came behind him unknowing to the dark haired saviour. So Aethela threw the dagger past the dark haired man’s face into the Dane behind. The saviour looked behind him and nodded towards her in thanks.</p>
<p>     Aethela took the dagger out of the dane and maneuvered it to cut open the bonds tieing her hands. Her saviour was on the ground panting with blood splattered on his face. Aethela offered a hand to help him up, he accepted. </p>
<p>The leader of this group asked a man named Finan to hang the bodies from trees along the river. Her saviour replied with a yes. Her saviour was named Finan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The leader turned away, “Hey,” Aethela called and the leader turned to face her.</p>
<p>She didn’t know what came over her but she could almost smell adventure on him and twice now she was saved from certain death. This was her chance for a life of excitement. </p>
<p>     “May I join your group?” She asked</p>
<p>The man looked surprised but oddly happy, “What’s your name? He asked</p>
<p>     “Aethela,” She replied “What’s yours?”</p>
<p>     “I am Uhtred of Bebbanburg” He responded “Why do you want to join us? We live lives of mercenaires, we have no money, and risk our lives daily.” He leaned in closer to her</p>
<p>She paused for a while thinking of her answer. “Twice now I have been saved from certain death. If I am to face it again I want it to be on <em> my  </em>terms.”</p>
<p>     Uhtred smiled and simply nodded before walking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aethela sheathed her dagger and found her beloved bow on one of her captives. She took whatever arrows she could find and walked back to her new family. Finally something seemed right in her life.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>     Aethela now travelled to Cookham, Uhtreds home. He granted her a small home with a bed and not much more.</p>
<p>     “This is all I can give you,” Uhtred said</p>
<p>     “It’s alright, it’s more than I’ve lived with in the past.” Aethela smiled sadly. Finally she could have a bed to sleep on, instead of hay and grass. </p>
<p>It was a small shack made of wood and only a bed within, a window overlooked a chicken coup, but her house was close to the rest of her new family and Uhtred’s hall. </p>
<p>     Aethela set down her weapons beside her bed and Uhtred left to see his wife and children. She smiled as she viewed Uhtred hugging and kissing his wife and children. Never had she seen so much kindness in one day. </p>
<p>The sun was low in the sky and she was starving for food, it’s as if the people could hear her stomach as Finan came up and offered her to eat with the rest of the group.</p>
<p>     She followed Finan, a converted Dane named Sihtric, and a gigantic man named Clapa into Uhtred’s hall. There she found Uhtred’s wife Gisela talking with a man at the table. Uhtred came down without a shirt and started listening to the man speak. Finan, Sihtric, and Clapa joined them at the end of the table and the man stood up to leave. </p>
<p>Finan gave Sihtric a look that Aethela couldn’t describe, something was off about this man that left. </p>
<p>     Her thoughts were gone as Finan asked for her name, “It’s Aethela,” She replied then went for a cup of ale</p>
<p>     Sihtric asked a question next, “How did you end up in a slave camp with Danes?”</p>
<p>     Aethela smiled a bit, trying to make light of the situation, “I was fleeing from my father, then I was captured by them.”</p>
<p>     “Was he abusive?” Clapa asked</p>
<p>Aethela simply nodded,</p>
<p>     “Well that is unfortunate. To be fleeing a bad situation to end up in an even worse situation.” Aethela now hearing Finan speak more picked up on his Irish accent. “You’re from Irland?” </p>
<p>     Finan smiled and drank a gulp of ale, “Aye, born and raised” he winked</p>
<p>                 Aethela smiled and went for the food that was brought in. But Aethela couldn’t stop looking at that wicked smile of his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One and the Same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The dead rise to speak with Uhtred...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Aethela stood on the rampart overlooking the world outside of Cookham’s walls. There weren't many houses or buildings, just a small port for boats, tents which will soon be made into homes, and a little shack made into a place for prayer. Aethela observed all, she had a keen eye for spotting small movements and any threats in the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She could hear the horses before she spotted them, they were coming at a slow pace, Aethela deemed it not a threat. Slowly but surely there was the sight of horses and with them came the King of Wessex, Alfred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Aethela came down the rampart and Finan and Sihtric raised from their seats, “King Alfred is here,” Aethela breathed </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Sihtric took running to fetch Uhtred while Finan and some other guards were opening the gates,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Finan,” King Alfred spoke with poise and nodded towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Finan returned the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aethela wanted to overhear what King Alfred had to say to Uhtred but today she was tasked with guarding the walls and the trading port. Although she had not been here for three days, Aethela wanted to do this, hoping to prove to Uhtred that she was a part of this family and would do anything to protect it. However, Aethela was still getting used to it all, she was in a new place with new people who did not know her and for such, were weary of her presence. Finan tried to reassure her but some of the villagers still did not take a liking to her. She exited the gates and walked towards the brush beside the river and found Clapa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “There’s a boat headed our way,” Clapa nodded in the direction he came from,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Do you recognize them?” Aethel squinted as the sun came into her eyes,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Clapa simply shook his head</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clapa and Aethela caught up to Uhtred who was walking with King Alfred and his party of guards and advisors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Lord! A ship is near,” Clapa stated and pointed to the small wooden ship that approached the docks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Aethela, take your bow and hide yourself in the woods, if I give a signal, shoot” Uhtred spoke after Alfred had left for church</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She drew her bow and knocked in an arrow and jogged her way to the brush and forest near the dock, she was far enough away that she couldn’t hear what Uhtred was saying to the fat captain of the ship. His men took crates and unloaded them to the ground, but it was when Lord Uhtred rose from the ground when Aethela tightened her bow. Something was wrong about the situation. There was someone else on this boat that didn’t want to be seen. Uhtred approached the boat and a Northman came from the shadows, Aethela took aim. But Uhtred showed no sign of a signal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The Northman and Uhtred spoke before the parted each other, and before long the captain of the ship was sailing past Aethela with the Northman seated within.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long night of drinking alone Aethela stood and watched Alfred leave and return to Winchester. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I am content here but we cannot become an enemy of Alfred,” Gisela spoke,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “She’s right,” Aethela replied, Finan nodded in agreement</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uhtred quietly sighed and left to return to his home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Before long Uhtred’s party was ready and left to follow Alfred to Winchester. It was in celebration for Alfred’s daughter, Aethelflead, for she was soon to be married to Aethelred of Mercia. Thanks to Gisela, Aethela was able to bring a nice dress, for she herself had none after escaping her previous home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Aethela rode her horse alongside Finan and Sihtric who were chatting about some woman Sihtric was in love with, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Sihtric, she loves you for your gold and nothing more,” Finan spoke</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “And what do you know of love, Finan?” Aethela asked with a smiled on her face, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Hey! I know plenty,” Finan pointed a finger at Aethela and smiled back, he returned back to Sihtric, “Listen, I won’t tell I said so when she abandons you tomorrow,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Sihtric said nothing but rode faster to meet Uhtred, his words were too quiet to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “So, why do you follow Uhtred?” Aethela asked,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Same as you I’d guess, my goal at the end of the road was to become the best man I could, I know Uhtred will bring me down that path.” Finin stroked his beard. He looked as if he was somewhere else, somewhere far away from here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I understand, I knew I had to get out, otherwise I would’ve ended up dead there, I have a goal to have a life of happiness or as much of it.” Aethela paused, “There was something about you and Uhtred that showed me that,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Me?” Finan laughed “Don’t think you’re in your right mind!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aethela laughed with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     It was a sound she never wanted to forget</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at Winchester and took lodging at a nearby tavern, Aethela had seen nothing like it, busling people, crowded streets, the constant sound of voices. But the noise was becoming louder and a large crowd was gathering in front of the palace. Clapa asked if it was Aethelred who was approaching the castle, we all hummed in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Alfred could not have picked a bigger turd from what I see,” Uhtred commented</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I agree, looks like he was shat out of the arse of a giant,” Finan said, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Aethela and Sihtric laughed,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Clapa, Finan, Sihtric, and Aethela took turns in giving Aethelred shit like descriptions. Uhtred left to have a little… </span>
  <em>
    <span>chat</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Aethelwold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Once Uhtred returned he asked Aethela and Sihtric to gather and ready the horses, although they did not know where they were going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moon was beginning to rise when Uhtred’s party left for this undisclosed location, only Uhtred and Aethelwold knew where they were going. They rode hard and fast until they came to a ridge overlooking Skalde’s hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Sihtric, Aethela, you will remain here, and watch us from a distance, at all times you will remain unseen,” Uhtred gave out his orders to the rest,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Yes Lord,” They replied in unison</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Death is coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Night had come and the cool breeze whipped Aethela’s golden brown hair in the wind, she now tied it into a loose braid making her see clearer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her and Sihtric tread the ground carefully, making sure their footsteps were silent as a dead man. The glow of torches were easy to spot within the dark forest and the sounds of men’s voices were loud enough to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     So Sihtric and Aethela crouched low to the ground, weary of who was near. They picked a place behind the bushes and watched from afar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     It was a spectacle, for Aethela, she had seen nothing like it. She grew up Christian and was astounded by the gruesomeness of it. An old man led Uhtred and his other men down a path into a christian graveyard and a man was dragged and put on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He was slaughtered like a pig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Bjorn! You have blood.” The elderly man cried out, “I have given you life, I have sent you a message. You will not have peace until we hear you speak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A pause entered the moment, the feeling of anticipation filled the air around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Slowly but surely the ground started to move and Aethela’s mouth dropped, it was difficult, but she suppressed her gasp. She held onto the tree beside her for stability, unable to feel steady with what she was seeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A conversation struck between the risen dead man and Uhtred. A prophecy was told tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Uhtred was to be king of Mercia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did Uhtred and his men know what Aethela and Sihtric saw after they left.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a rough day and a half riding back to Winchester for Aethelflaed’s wedding, but Uhtred and his party needed to get back in time to show loyalty to King Alfred. On the way back Aethela and Sihtric spoke to lord Uhtred of what they saw that night after Bjorn had fallen dead again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s fake” was all Aethela said to Uhtred, and only Uhtred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uhtred smiled softly, as if he knew all along. Sihtric and Finan distracted Aethelwold while Aethela told Uhtred everything she saw that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And by the time they had entered Winchester again, everyone knew, except Aethelwold. It amused Aethela of how oblivious Aethelwold was.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span> Flowers decorated the ceiling of Alfred’s throne room, candles lined the room, giving a haunting glow. Father Beocca, the King’s priest and Uhtred’s friend was to lead the ceremony tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aethela stood beside the Irishman, who looked dashing as ever in her eyes. His hair was short, but the colour was a beautiful solid dark brown, with a matching beard. But what took Aethela’s breath away every time was his eyes. The dark brown pools were never-ending, and the golden flecks sparked in the candle light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Something catch your eye?” Finan leaned to his left but never made eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully Finan didn’t see her blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The wedding was over and now Aethelflaed and Aethelred were now happily married. Deciding to get some fresh air, Finan, Sihtric, and Aethela decided to sit outside of Alfred’s castle upon the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Aethelwold decided to </span>
  <em>
    <span>grace </span>
  </em>
  <span>their presence with a speech, telling them that they should follow dead Bjorn’s wishes, Aethela tried not to laugh and Finan shoved her shoulder playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Should I hit him?” Finan asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It was then Aethela couldn’t contain her laughter, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I like hearing that laugh,” Finan again leaned into her ear and whispered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     This time Aethela knew he saw her blush. Finan couldn’t get enough of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The spark between them ended when a small little monk interrupted their discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Erhm.. ‘scuse me… Lord Uhtred, I am Osferth,” He spoke quietly in a plain voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Finan, still in a playful mood replied, “You are a monk, a baby monk!” this time it was Aethela who pushed him, wishing for him to be quiet for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lord...you… you knew my uncle, lord.” He was timid in speaking, “Leofric was his name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Your father was a great man,” Uhtred replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I wish to join you, lord,” He started, and it piqued Aethela’s interest. “I wish to be by your side as my uncle was,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It was Finan who replied, “We have no need for a monk,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Osferth was quick to jump in, “As a warrior, not… not a monk,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Before Uhtred could answer, the King’s men asked for him at the wedding feast. But before he left he made a quick remark to Osferth, “Find me again… with a sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     And with that, the discussion was done and Uhtred had left.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The wedding was over and the celebrations had begun to die down within the days after, and the politics of Winchester had begun to stir again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uhtred told Finan and the rest of what had happened after he left and spoke with Alfred, and here they were, sailing on the river with Lord Aethelred, to Lunden. There was an obvious divide between Aethelred’s men and Uhtred’s, they took separate boats and each group walked a distance from each other. Even Aethelred himself did not walk alongside Uhtred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Aethela!” Uhtred called,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jogged up to meet him at the front of the group, “Yes lord?” she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “This is strictly supposed to be diplomatic, but in case I want you to find highground over the square and keep watch. Do not be seen but Erik or Sigefrid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Understood,” was all she replied with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Aethela jogged up to the frost gates of Lunden which were open to all. She made her way down the ever winding streets and came across some stairs which led up to a tower, it overlooked the square in which Uhtred would meet the Danes. It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot, the sun was out of her eyes and she was hidden in shadow, no wind to disturb her shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Although what she saw when she came to edge was horrific and she signed the cross on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Danes, Sigefrid and Erik, were crucifying their prisoners. The one screamed as rusty nails broke through skin, muscle, and bone. Blood poured out of each puncture, the cross was lifted and was displayed before the entrance of the square. Clearly a warning, not just to the townspeople, but to Uhtred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Aethela tried to remain calm, but her breathing became heavier, clearly not liking the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet soon enough Uhtred and Aethelred entered the square and the peace stood between the two opposing parties, they shook hands and exchanged laughter. Aethela settled a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, Uhtred, Aethelred, and the Danes entered a building to continue the discussion. Aethela relaxed her bow and stood quietly, patiently awaiting their return.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     Athela was bored and she leaned against the railing picking at her fingernail. What took her by surprise was Sigefrid’s yell for entertainment from the doorway. He called for a warrior and the priest Pyrlig, which she recognized from the wedding in Winchester. He was to fight for his freedom. A cruel trick in Aethela’s eyes. But as she watched him stumble and poorly defend against the warrior, she noticed something within his eyes. Pure hatred and determination. Aethela knew that feeling all too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father Pyrlig rose from the ground and better gripped his sword. He was quick and used the warrior’s arrogance against him. Pyrlig knocked the warrior with his shield and slashed the wrist of his sword-wielding hand. Within that moment of shock the warrior was down on his knees with Pyrlig’s sword across his neck in warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I do not wish to kill this idiot,” Pyrlig started, “but do I have your word as warriors that I am now a free man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigefrid’s stare could kill a man, his face showed his anger. It was Erik who answered, “You have my word priest,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when Pyrlig let go of his sword that Sigefrid burst. He pushed warriors aside and to gain entrance to the dueling square. In anger he slit his warrior’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their voices were low, but Aethela was close enough to hear,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Where did you learn to fight, priest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I was brought up killing saxons,” Pyrlig voiced in the same cruel manner as Sigefrid,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Aethelred interrupted, “Wait, I hope we have settled on a price. How much… for you to leave Lunden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We will not accept any. Amount. Of silver.” Sigefrid snarled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Aethelred stood there looking like a scared little boy, but he nodded and backed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Uhtred stepped forward, “Fine, we will tell King Alfred and we will have war. Is that what you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I will not accept silver! We will keep Lunden!” Sigefrid yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Uhtred nodded and he and his group left the square. Aethelred followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aethela removed herself from her hiding spot and caught up fin Uhtred and his group, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That was fun, wasn’t it?” She laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Indeed, but more’s to come if we end up in another fight,” Finan commented</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, they sailed back on their boats all the way to Winchester.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uhtred had left to see King Alfred with Aethelred and the rest sat in a tavern, and waited. The night was cold which made the ale and food a welcome sight. The door opened with Uhtred walking inside, with a face that showed anger. He sat down, gave a heavy sigh, and drank from Finan’s cup of ale. He said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I take it they still don’t trust you,” Finan spoke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uhtred just nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to make Uhtred any angrier, the group simply ate and drank in a peaceful quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet soon enough the door to the tavern opened again for another guest, Odda the Elder, one of Alfred’s closest advisors. He patted Uhtred on the back and asked him to follow. They sat nearby and with hushed words they talked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another night of drinking left Aethela with a headache the next morning. And it wasn’t only her who felt like shit, as she saw Clapa’s which was paler than usual, telling her that he was not feeling well. It was all but a quiet morning as children ran past yelling and playing, tradesmen were already out opening their shops, and Uhtred told the rest of his group that they were heading back to Cookham. They were all shocked to hear Uhtred’s news and more surprised that he would not give an explanation as to why he was abandoning the fight.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in Cookham, Aethela trained to wield a sword, before now she had only used a bow and dagger, as that was all she ever needed. But now that she was a part of a band of warriors she needed to learn how to fight properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Watch your grip,” Finan nodded to Aethela’s hands, which were improperly placed along the hilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aethela replaced her hands along the pommel and beneath the crossguard. Once she comfortably held the sword Finan came at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Aethela parried as Finan came to her left side and she used her sword to block the attack. He came at her again and again and each time Aethela matched the attack with a block from her sword. They did not stop until Clapa announced the arrival of a boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Aethela and Finan sheathed their swords and walked to the dock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father Beocca came off first with his new wife Thyra, along with them were Aethelred, Aethelflaed, and their advisor, Aldhelm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lord Aethelred! Welcome to Cookham, the jewel of Wessex,” Finan called, “Uhtred is expecting you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone gathered and entered Uhtred’s hall. Comments were made about Uhtred’s “pagan” hall. Aethela did not find it pagan, simply a different building than the usual lords halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They discussed the battle plan to retake Lunden and it took every inch of Aethela’s energy to not laugh. Although she had not been in battle, her uncle told her many stories before he passed, she knew enough to know that Aethelred sounded like a complete fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Based on her training and Aethelred’s plan, she knew she would parish tomorrow. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now in Aethela's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AETHELA’S POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ride to Lunden was uneventful thankfully, and it did not take long at all to get here. We set up camp just a mile away from the fortification to keep Aethelflaed and Thyra safe, as well as some other women who helped clean and cook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long we were now on the road to the city itself, I along with others in Uhtred’s group followed him up to the northern gate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Keep up Aethela!” Finan teased as he passed me. I silently thank him everyday for the kindness he has shown me. For making me feel like I have a family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uhtred gave a signal to stop just before the gates. Sihtric and Finan opened them without any resistance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Uhtred,” I whispered to him, “Shouldn’t there be warriors wanting to kill us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look on his face gave me my answer, there’s something wrong and not even Uhtred knows what’s going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Our army walked into a ghost town, doors were shut, streets were empty, not even the chickens seemed to make a noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I see a trap,” was Finan said,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hummed in agreement. And yet Uhtred walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We walked in formation, I alongside Finan, walked and kept watch for any living person. There was but one old man who was shushed back inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were back where the man was crucified on a cross, the entrance to the main square. Again, there was not a soul to be found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My stomach was reeling in anticipation and adrenaline, knowing at any moment there could be a surprise attack. It’s like as I thought, I would die today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Any idea what’s happening?” Finan asked </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Uhtred paused, still trying to figure out what was happening, “None,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     As we entered the dirty square a man called out, “Shield wall!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We instantly gathered into a tighter formation, we did not know who was behind that shield wall. Yet they did not attack, so I nudged Uhtred for him to do something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He yelled, “Aethelred?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     It was Aethelred who responded, “Uhtred? Is that you? We’ve seen not a single man!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Same!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aethelred came out of formation and called victory, but still something told me that this was not a victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uhtred tried to keep their formation together but it was worthless, warriors and soldiers cried out in celebration. I shook my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Finan caught a man fleeing the tower, “Lord,” he pointed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That same man yelled fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Lord it’s a signal” I told Uhtred</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aethelred’s men scrambled about trying to find shelter. Which would be futile if the Danes come with swords and axes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “It’s black smoke, anyone could see for more than a mile,” I told Uhtred</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He yelled for Aethelred, “Aethelred! The camp!” he screamed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart dropped, Thyra and the Lady Aethelflaed were at our camp, unprotected. Our soldiers ran from the city back to camp, I along with the rest took horses back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind whipped my loose braid and burned my cheeks. But I could see something from afar, I knew it was not clouds. “Uhtred! Smoke!” I yelled and pointed </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rode faster, urging us to do the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But by the time we reached camp, it had been too late. Tents were broken and cloth lashed in the wind. Pots and tables had fallen over and fires took to the grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got down from my horse, as did the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I saw the heartbreak in Father Beocca’s eyes. He tried not to spill his tears but I could tell it was harder for him by the second. I held onto his shoulders as he yelled Thyra’s name, hoping to comfort him. But The bloodshed was ruinous, unmerciful, the Danes killed everyone on sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Aethelflaed and Thyra were dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beocca’s voice broke and he prayed for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first it sounded like a whisper, but then he and I heard it a second time, “Beocca!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We searched around, finding the sources of the noise. From the forest she came running,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Thyra,” Uhtred started, “Thyra? Where is Aethelflaed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Her tears started coming down harder, “I do not know, we ran and… she was gone,” She gripped onto Beocca. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Aethela,” Uhtred said, “Take your horse and scout ahead, if you find anything come back, I will be on the road to Cookham,” He leaned in close, wanting only me to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I complied and readied my horse. If it wasn’t for my training in tracking as a child I would be a hopeless asset for Uhtred. But I didn’t mind, tracking was a skill I enjoyed, it helped more than I could know. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The footprint of hooves were many, the dirt was muddy and disturbed. Based on the amount, these were the Danes who attacked the camp. I nudged my horse and rose faster in the direction of the prints. The sun was setting though, which would make my job harder, but I knew I was on their trail, now it was only a matter of time before I would catch up with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was setting and I was becoming desperate, I needed information for Uhtred, so I rode faster. And like a gift from God I spotted their army. On this hill I could see their army along the road, they were heading to Beamfleot. I turned my horse around, made one final confirmation, and rode fast back to Cookham. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moon had risen, and from the darkness I could see two fires on the side of the road. I could only see their shadows, it was times like these that I was grateful for Finan’s training. Again I thank him. I approached slowly, not wanting to appear as a threat, none of the shadows seemed interested though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Uhtred?” I called,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The one shadow turned in surprise, “Aethela?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Uhtred’s voice. The rest stood up wanting to see me. Uhtred hugged me and so did Clapa. I was grateful to be home. Even Finan rose from the ground and grasped me in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You smell like shit,” I teased, and yet he did not let go. It was a long hug and one I was pleased to have. Although I prayed the others did not notice the length of this hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We let eachother go, and Finan clapped me on the back, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “and you smell like dirt,” He teased back, and gave a wink. It made me melt, but I could not show it. I laughed, hoping to hide my blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We gathered around the fire and Uhtred asked his questions, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I found them on the road, they’re heading on the road to Beamfleot,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Finan now spoke, “If she is within their ranks, you will not abandon her. You will not. That is a fact,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uhtred simply stared out in the distance, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “So what is the real reason we are traveling home to Cookham and not to Winchester?” Finan asked,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “There’s nothing to be said in Winchester,” Uhtred replied, he appeared uninterested and weary. “We will go when I have something to say,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     I was confused, I had just given him information that would prove useful to King Alfred, “I just told you they are going to Beamfleot, would the King not want this information?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Uhtred ate another piece of bread, “Alfred does not trust me, he would ask how I got this information and then not believe it,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, he was correct. I loosened my braid undone as it was giving me a headache, Finan whistled. I kicked his shin. Yet we both smiled in laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only now there was an awkward silence in the air, the rest tried not to look at Finan and I. So I was thankful for Uhtred breaking the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Sihtric,” He started, “you and Aethela will go to Beamfleot, confirm the Lady Aethelflaed is alive and how they are treating her,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’ve only sat down,” I murmured under my breath. Yet I stood up, gathered my things, and readied my horse. So did Sihtric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I will need to know every part of Beamfleot, every blade of grass, every crack in the walls,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sihtric and I nodded in understanding</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Two days passed and Sihtric and I were now finally within Beamfleot, I had to disguise myself as to not look too Saxon. The clothes were nice enough, yet men still stared at me as though I was their last meal. Sihtric held me closer in warning, hoping the others would understand that I was not to be touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had only ever been inside a pagan hall, and that was Uhtred’s who was both Saxon and Dane. Being surrounded by Danes was another thing, it reminded me of when I was captured as a slave. I slowed my breathing, I told myself that I was not in any danger as long as I acted like them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shitric and I sat at a table drinking. This place was rowdy, dirty, and yet oddly welcoming, the feeling of family was strong here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             It was the morning after and Sihtric and I were grooming our horses. It was then that our information was shown to be alive and somewhat well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     I thank God for the good weather and the not so stale bread in my bag, as I was on my way back to Uhtred in Cookham. After only two days, our Lady Aethelflaed was spotted alive and treated somewhat well. The road was again long but the weather was well enough to keep riding for longer periods. It was difficult for me to stop because of my adrenaline, but I knew my horse was tiring. After another two days of riding I made it back to Cookham.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gates opened and I was greeted by Uhtred, Finan, and Clapa. Some servants took my horse to the stables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “What news,” Uhtred asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “She’s alive,” I answered</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So we rode to Winchester, but there was someone new who had seemed to join our little family, so I slowed my horse down to match his pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You’re Osferth, yes?” I asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes, Lady,” He was a timid boy with little to say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You wanted to be a warrior?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He paused and did not make eye contact, “I… yes, I wish to follow someone who I believe is good, like my uncle. He said Uhtred was a good man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled, I understood that feeling all too well. I did not reply but kept beside him, it was good to have some quiet company for a while.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>     The Witan was in session and Uhtred asked for permission to enter and speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I want you to tell them the information, you are Saxon and Christian, they will listen to you,” Uhtred explained,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors opened and Father Pyrlig entered only, “Excuse me lord, but Uhtred is here and wishes to speak,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Uhtred may join the Witan,” Alfred spoke in a dignified voice, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I and Uhtred entered to face the eyes of the Witan, it was daunting for me, the eyes never took off of me and stared me down while I walked towards King Alfred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Uhtred spoke first, “I’m here with news of Aethelflaed,” He gestured to me, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     I straightened my back to try and gain some confidence, “Lord, Lady Aethelflaed is alive… I saw her with my own eyes in the camp at Beamfleot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alfred too straightened in his chair, there was an uproar of voices, telling him to negotiate, others telling him to shed blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a discussion, as to how best remove the Lady Aethelflaed from her captives. Eventually the Witan decided to negotiate, and now, Aethelred and Uhtred were bound again in a mission to rescue Aethelflaed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fields were far and distant, with grasses and trees blowing in the wind, the sun was a blanket of warmth. Yet upon the ridge above us came the figures of men. We stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Uhtred, I am here to take you to the fortress, with two others,” Haesten yelled down,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I will travel with half my number, no less,” He yelled back,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haesten agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I along with Uhtred went to Beamfleot, only three of Aethelred’s men joined. We trudged along the road by foot under the watchful eye of the Danes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we neared the camp, men of different sizes came to watch, their gazes swallowed me whole, I felt as though I was back in the slave camp. I hated this, but I was determined to face my fears head on. As if he could read my thoughts, Finan put his hand on my shoulder and tugged me in a little closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were met with Erik and Sigefrid and all their men behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You will all kneel,” Sigefrid asked,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyebrows raised in surprise as Osferth started to lower himself. My hand grabbed his collar and dragged him back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Alfred sends his regards and hopes you have enjoyed Aethelflead’s company,” Uhtred nodded his head in greetings, the only noble thing that Erik and Sigefrid would get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Before the brothers could respond, Aethelred appeared from behind Uhtred, “ I will not negotiate until I have seen that she is well!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “And if she’s not? What will the pig’s arse do, fart?” Erik taunted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finan and I exchanged looks, both of us were biting our tongues and half smiling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aethelred did not respond, but I could tell he was holding in an insulting remark, yet it was unusual for him to be so well behaved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Erik came close to him, almost nose to nose, “You alone will kneel,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>     “I will not,” Aethelred said, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You will kneel!” Erik pushed him to the ground and the Danes started to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although I did not care for Aethelred, I understood the humility he was feeling. My second-hand embarrassment was almost too much to handle, and of course it became worse when Aethelred opened his mouth again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I have come to negotiate, I demand respect!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two danish brothers simply laughed and scoffed,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Aethelred continued, “If you do not wish to hear my price then I will happily leave,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment Aethelflaed appeared with two guards at her holding her arms, although she looked weary there were still no visual wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “As you can see, she is well,” Sigefrid said,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point I grew bored, Aethelred kept on talking both to the brothers and to Lady Aethelflaed. He bargained for a price, yet he seemed not to be so interested in saving his wife but with keeping a fair price. It was a shit price too,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “One hundred pounds weight of silver,” Aethelred announced and I cringed, this would not end well, as usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Sigefrid turned back to Uhtred, “Does this man speak for Alfred?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “He does not,” Uhtred responded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Weland!” Erik called out again and again,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gigantic man came out from the crowds with tattoos. Sigefrid asked him to hit Aethelred</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My brows shot up in surprise, and Weland did not hesitate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly Aethelred was out like a light.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Drunken Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With Aethered taken care of, the negotiations were quite peaceful. Only here and there were arguments of who should get what and how much is a good price for a princess. But in the end, the two parties settled on a price of 3000 pounds of silver and 500 pounds of gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I almost choked when I heard the deal had been done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the negotiations ended both parties gathered around to eat and drink. Although it was an uneasy peace I could enjoy myself enough to listen to the stories Finan told of Irland. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “If you see a circle made of mushrooms, do not walk inside it.” Finan spoke with such seriousness in his voice. He held a piece of chicken in his hand and waved it around as he told folklore to I and the others who listened. I thought it funny, for someone who was a christian he still did not want to cross the old gods of Irland. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Then he looked at me dead in the eye and started a wonderful tale,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “There was once a babe born with the name Deirdre, and it was prophesied that she would be the most beautiful in all of Irland. But because of her beauty there would be war and bloodshed to win her hand. The king was told to kill the babe, but he did not. He instead to the babe for himself” Finan took a bite of his food,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He took this babe and hid her away in a secluded forest with the old widow, where then she decided when she was old enough she would marry the king. As Deirdre grew in that forest she told her father that she would love a man with the colours of a raven with its prey in the snow. Hair the colour of the raven, skin white as snow, and cheeks red as blood.” He leaned in closer to the table and never took his eyes off me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was entranced in his story, and Finan continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Her mother was taken by surprise as she described the best warrior of Irland, Naisi. But soon enough Deirdre was 16 and old enough to marry, so the king came with his warriors and asked for her hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I interrupted, “Is Naisi with the king?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Finan nodded, “Naisi and Deidre looked at each other and knew that they were meant to be together. But they did not tell the king. Only his two other brothers knew their secret. Deidre asked for a year  to decide her answer and the king obliged.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finan’s eyes came back to me and there was a twinkle of amusement within them. Just like in the story, I knew it was him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “After the king left Naisi and Deidre escaped to the kingdom of Alba, above Northumbria. There they lived a life for a while. But after a year had come and gone the King of Irland grew furious, and so he tracked Deidre down and there was war between Naisi and the King. The battle was bloody and seemed endless until there was no one left standing but Naisi and the King. Both were ruthless in their fighting, it was steel against steel until Naisi fell to his knees. There the king gave no mercy and with one fell swoop, killed Naisi with Deidre watching.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was heartbroken but Sigefrid seemed to enjoy the telling of a battle,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Finan continued with his mug of ale in hand, “Deidre was taken by the king and forced into a loveless marriage and for years she did not speak to him. Soon the king grew tired of her silence and sent off to another castle. As she rode to this new castle, she saw the battlefield in which her lover had died. So she stopped to mourn but she could not take it. She took out her knife and slit her throat. There she laid beside her true love and from each grave grew a tree which knotted together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed as though the world had gone silent and it was just me and Finan in this pagan hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I hope our fate shall not be the same,” Finan said to me with a smile upon his cold lips,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blushed and took a swig of ale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigefrid enjoyed the tale and complemented the Irish on their better tales than the Saxons, but I still felt as if it were only me within this hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mood had lightened significantly when a naked and disoriented Aethelred walked into the Viking hall. The entire hall was in an uproar, laughs and taunts boomed around the room. Aldhelm gave him his cloak for him to protect what dignity he had left. They sat. They drank. They ate. By Sigefrid’s orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the air became sour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aldhelm and Aethelred talked amongst themselves and kept quiet, while Finan and the others became drunk. Almost passed out drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took their cups from their grasp and they all started to groan and moan, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, s’not fair, I’m not done!” Clapa banged his fist on the table, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t worry lads I’ll take care of this,” Finan stumbled from the table and came over to me, who was pouring the ale into the grass,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What a waste,” Finan said, “But I know a better use for it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Do you now?” I turned around to face him, “And what would that be?” my head tilted</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Finan took the cup out of my hand and drowned the rest of it. He came closer to me, and I had to look up to catch his eye. He leaned down,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Another drink?” he asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You are cut off,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed my hand before I could walk away from him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “C’mon,” He droned, “One drink with me,” he held up his finger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stared at him for a few moments in contemplation, but instead I had a brilliant idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I held onto his hand and dragged him back to the table. “Wait here,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I took two mugs of ale from the hall and came back out but instead of bringing them to the table I nodded towards the make-shift beds that we had made. Finan’s eyes were big as he started to understand what I wanted him to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Him in his drunken state fell while getting up from the table in a hurry and almost fell again as he jogged over to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lay down,” I said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he did, he bent down and laid his head upon the hay,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think he believed I was going to join him, oh how wrong he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Close your eyes…” I said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Aethela,” he breathed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dumped both cups of ale on his head before running away giggling,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He sputtered and dribbled as he was soaked in ale, “Aethela!” he yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help my laughter as I went to my own bed and hid.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the long wait!<br/>I've been working basically full time and I've been playing sims a lot too!<br/>Thanks for sticking with this story and I can't believe that people are actually reading it!<br/>Love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up to the sound of retching near me, which in turn made my stomach start to flip. I rolled over onto my side and took what was left of my strength in trying not to vomit. My eyelids were heavy and my head pounded to the rhythm of my heart. My legs ached and my arms were sore. I hadn’t even had much to drink the night before yet I felt as if I drank this place dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Mornin’ sleepy head,” Finan said and drenched me in a bucket of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     I sputtered and spat the water from my face, “What the hell was that for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Do you not remember last night? Based on what I’m seeing I would think you were more drunk than me!” he laughed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     I groaned, “That’s not true, you were the one begging for another drink,” Finan offered a hand to help me up. “And how are you not vomiting like Sihtric over there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’m Irish, we know how to keep our liquor,” He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     I laughed along with him, knowing what he said was most likely true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Aethelred called to Uhtred and Aldhelm, “Get your horses ready, were going back to Wessex,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finan gave water and a cloth to Sihtric while me and Clappa gathered and readied the horses, Uhtred smiled and laughed when he saw Sihtric’s pale face come into view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Next time I’ll have Aethela watch you,” Uhtred nodded,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      I turned to him, “Uhhh, no, I will not watch another child, I already had to deal with that one last night,” I gestured to Finan who saddled his horse,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group simply laughed and headed towards the gates. It would be a long way home. As we exited the gates there was tension in the air, and I prayed to God that the agreement between the Danes and King Alfred would hold. If the Danes decided they wanted more gold and silver, there would be an all out war. I saw Uhtred’s eyes, he was thinking the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After days of riding we were in Wessex again and sat at the tavern outside the Winchester castle. I was grateful to be sitting here rather than within the castle,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Alfred’s going to be furious when he hears what Uhtred has to say,” I commented, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finan simply hummed in agreement, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chewed on my lip in quiet contempt while Finan sipped on his cup of ale. I could see Osferth and Father Pyrilg discussing some sort of subject. All was peaceful until Uhtred and Alfred’s advisor, Odda, exited Alfred’s home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words “do nothing” was all that I could hear from Uhtred’s mouth, and with a curious glance I looked at Finan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He too was silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “It went well enough,” Uhtred said,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “What about Odda?” Finan asked,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “He believed we shouldn’t pay, instead we should wage war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     I chimed in, “Well that sum is all of Wessex, we are just paying for an army that will kill us,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither Finan or Uhtred responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Osferth!” Uhtred called,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Osferth left Father Pyrilg and scurried over to Uhtred, “Yed m’lord?” he said, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I want you to watch Odda, if you see him leave Winchester I want to know about it,” Uhtred commanded,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes lord,” Osferth gave a small bow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Do you think he will raise his own army?” I asked,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes,” Uhtred said, “And if he does, Alfred will not forgive him and he will end up like the rest of us,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that last statement Uhtred left us with the feeling of nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     That nervousness lasted for the rest of the evening and well into the night. I had moved from outdoors and now sat alone within the tavern at a worn wooden table. With the cup of ale in hand I stared at nothing. It seemed like my mind was constantly spinning and jumping with every thought in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     Why am I not dead? I’m not that good a warrior. Why am I here if I can’t defend myself as well as the people around me? I’m glad I’ve been accepted into this band of misfits. But what if they decide to abandon me? Will I ever be truly accepted for who and what I am?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gazed into the space around me, completely unaware of my surroundings. The only constant thing within the environment was the constant refilling of the ale in my hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this night was the best for getting drunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Tonight’s the night that you'll be wanting to be drunk but it’ll never happen,” Finan’s voice came as a distant echo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came and sat down across from me with his own drink in hand. He settled down after fidgeting in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “And why’s that?” I asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I know that face on any person,” He started, “you’re thinking. And not good thoughts.” he took a gulp of ale. “Although you might keep drinking, those thoughts will always be there,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     I looked at him as he put his cup of ale back on the table, “I’m guessing you know too well about these thoughts,” I said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face was hard and almost stone like, he knit his bushy brows together in such a serious expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that was the end of our conversation, we sat in silence, each of us respecting the others' decision to sit in familiarity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “We have a problem,” Uhtred was the one to disrupt the peacefulness between Finan and I,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “We?” Finan asked,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Uhtred nodded, “It’s Odda, he’s been outside drinking all night and most of the day,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osferth behind him nodded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Well, if he can stand that will just add to his reputation” Finan joked,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We left our cups of ale and some money and went with Uhtred and Osferth to the table outside. There we found Odda surrounded by at least three cups but only one was partially full of ale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Lord, may we join you?” Uhtred asked Odda,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost seemed asleep as his head slowly raised to meet Uhtred,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Is he still here or has he already left?” Odda asked, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My brows knitted in confusion, and Uhtred looked to Osferth to see if he knew what Odda was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Aethelwold!” Odda added</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Uhh, no lord, he’s gone” Osferth said,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Odda reached for the somewhat full cup but instead knocked it over in clumsiness. Uhtred reached to fix the cup and help Odda, “Perhaps you have drunk enough lord?” Uhtred said,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “It is entirely possible, although the’ale they brew here is weak.” He slurred, “Upon Alfred’sorders,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but think about what Finan had said earlier and I laughed quietly to myself. I caught Finan’s eye and I knew he was thinking the same thing. I would have never become drunk unless I was like Odda and decided to drink all day and night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, I couldn’t help the pity that I felt for him, drinking for him was a way to destress and forget the day’s worries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “It is so a man can work the next day,” Odda said, “And swords remain in scabbards, but they should not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each of us looked to each other, knowing that was not a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Finan placed a rough hand on Odda’s shoulder, “Someone needs a bed,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so the four of us helped Odda out of his seat, down the street, into his house, and into his bed. A task which was easier said than done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You will stay with him,” Uhtred directed Osferth, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “And do what?” Osferth asked with a look of despair on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “If he needs to piss or spew throw a bucket at him,” Finan chimed in,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I clapped Osferth on the back in a sign of pity, although part of me was enjoying seeing Osferth’s face of desperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      But before Finan, Uhtred, and I left, Odda started muttering again, “I have a plan, though it is most likely that I will die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Uhtred grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him onto the bed, “What is the plan lord? Tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “I will raise the Devonshire Fyrd,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, Alfred would execute him if he heard even a whisper of what he was thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Against King Alfred’s wishes?” Uhtred asked, “That is not something he would forgive,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Odda’s head fell onto the pillow before Uhtred could get a response, the only noise given was that of a snore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Uhtred again pointed at Osferth, “He will go nowhere, and neither will you,” he sighed and pressed a hand to his head, “Everything spoken here tonight does not leave the four of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes lord,” Osferth said,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Y’mean no lord,” Finan corrected</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osferth closed his eyes then looked at me. The way his face was contorted was his way of asking me for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Do as I say,” Uhtred said as he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shrugged my shoulders at Osferth and left with Finan and Uhtred. There was a groan from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Poor baby monk,” Finan sighed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm shaking it up with POV'S in this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   <strong>FINAN'S POV</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I closed the door behind Aethela and Uhtred, “If he raises the fyrd Alfred will put him of trial and then kill him,” I spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Uhtred hummed in agreement and there was a look of concern on Aethela’s fair face. Uhtred sat down on a bench near the tavern Odda was drinking at, the night had now encased Winchester and the streets were quieter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Alfred doesn’t trust you, Uhtred, if you follow Odda, you will be betraying him.” Aethela’s soft voice spoke in a strained way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “But I cannot simply let Odda go against Alfred, how do I protect both people that I need to trust me?” Uhtred asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Both me and Aethela took a deep sigh, Uhtred placed both hands and wiped his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m going to bed,” Uhtred stated and walked down the empty street,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I think I am too,” Aethela said, “It’s getting cold,” She shivered and brought her cloak closer to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     An awkward air came between the two of us, as we were now alone together. That had never bothered me before, being alone with her, yet the past few days something had changed between the two of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good night,” She spoke and walked in the direction that Uhtred had left,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     As she passed I lightly grabbed the softness of her cloak between my fingers, I let it drag through. I don’t know what came over me but I didn’t want her to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AETHELA’S POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The morning came as a rough start as all night my mind was racing, not with thoughts of worries or stress but with the thoughts of Finan. Images of his eyes and smile haunted my dreams, his laughter echoed through my mind. Eventually I fell asleep to the thoughts of him beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I rose from my bed I stretched my arms up high above me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Aethela? You awake?” Finan knocked on the door, then opened it. “Shit! Sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     His response was confusing until I realized my shirt exposed most of the front of me, thankfully not enough to show anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>private </span>
  </em>
  <span>but still enough to be able to easily imagine the rest of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I pulled down my shirt and gathered the rest of my armour I had taken off last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I opened the door and found Finan pacing across the street, he was chewing his lip and a hand ruffled his hair. As he heard the door open he came to me from the street,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I apologize, I should’ve let you answer befo-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s all right,” I gestured to him to stop, “I didn’t realize what had happened actually.” I laughed to brighten the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finan seemed to melt with relief, his shoulders fell at least a couple inches and his breathing returned to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     But now another awkward silence came between us, just like last night. Finan started to brush a hand through his hair and his mouth opened to speak but he hesitated.</span>
</p><p><em><span>     Please do not make this worse Finan!</span></em><em><span><br/></span></em> <span>Before he could talk I asked, “Has something happened? Odda?” </span></p><p>
  <span>Again Finan opened and closed his mouth, “Sihtric has returned from Beamfleot” Finan took another deep breath, “They want us at the tavern,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I nodded, “let’s go,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Uhtred was already sitting with Sihtric when Finan and I arrived, he was reading from a small scrap of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good to see you Sihtric,” Finan said in greeting,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He nodded, “You as well,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     We put our attention Uhtred who now had his eyes squinted and brows knitted together,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So what does it say?” Sihtric asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Erik has enough oath-men to crew a ship, three nights before the first payment is made we make our way down the river to Beamfleot. We kill the men who stand guard over the ships. Erik and Aethelflead sail away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “How many guards?” I asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Eight or ten,” Sihtric replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That’s all?” I said, “this seems too easy,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I chewed my lip, not liking how simple this was supposed to be, I had only been in Uhtred’s group for three months now, but within that time I had learned that nothing was ever simple when it came to Uhtred or his men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Uhtred raised from his seat and left the rest of us to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You know something is going to go wrong,” I said to no one in particular, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Of course it’s bound to go wrong, otherwise there would be no fun!” Finan laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, we are all crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the three of us all turned our heads to see a group of horses and men leaving Winchester. They passed us slowly on their horses, a few said goodbye to friends and lovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Is that Odda?” I asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It is,” Finan replied, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “The plan is already failing,” I scoffed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Sihtric just looked confused, he turned his head to face me and his expression was one of confusion. “What has happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He wants to raise the Devonshire Fyrd to retrieve Aethelflead instead of paying, which goes against Alfred’s wishes.” I explained</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Sihtric laid his head down upon the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I laughed, it was exactly how I felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Osferth came running towards us after Odda had left Winchester,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Odda!” He was breathing heavily from running, “He’s missing..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Baby monk! What have you done!” Finan said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Sihtric and I started laughing which put Osferth in a state of utter dumbfoundedness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We know Odda has left Osferth, you’re ok,” I calmed him down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Osferth blew a heavy sigh and jokingly slapped Finan on the shoulder</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night had now come and we gathered our weapons and shields and stored them in the small ship we had prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uhtred had hired more men because just the five of us would have never stood a chance against Sigefrid’s men. I was glad for the extra company because my stomach still felt as if a stone was inside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     From the corner of my eye I could see Osferth’s terrifying face talking with Uhtred. Although last night Osferth’s face said a lot, yet II had never seen someone so afraid, let alone his. Osferth was new to being a warrior so nerves were expected, but I could feel the anxiety and fear come off him in waves. Their conversation did not last long yet I could still see the look of fear on Osferth’s face, he jumped down into the boat and joined the rest of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We set sail and all of us grabbed an oar to row down the river to Beamfleot, each of us cried out “Pull!” when we rowed to set the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “God I hate the water,” Finan muttered between each row, I couldn’t help but giggle. “Don’t you laugh at that!” Finan looked behind to meet my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was about to laugh, but the look on his face stated that he truly hated the water and wanted to be back on land. I decided against making any jokes and focused my energy into the oncoming battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the pace we were travelling we arrived right on time, the sun had now set and we could see the lights of Beamfleot. We were about a mile away when we docked onto the bank of the river, one of our men stayed back to keep watch. We gathered our weapons and shields, and climbed out of the boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went ahead to scout out the path, and thankfully there was nothing. I led the rest of the group to the marshes that edged the docks of Beamfleot. Yet what I saw gave me another stone in my stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “There's at least twenty guards!” Finan whispered </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Sihtric you’d said that there would not be more than eight or ten guards!” I replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Can you not count?” Finan asked, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “There has never been more than ten!” Sihtric said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Aethela stays here for the distraction while Finan’s group goes first.” Uhtred said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      I knocked by bow while Uhtred gave Finan a hollow reed. Finan jumped into the water and put the straw into his mouth, he nodded and went under. The straw was above the water still, enabling Finan to still breath without being able to be detected easily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each man waded into the water and did the same as Finan, Uhtred was last into the water, “I’ll give you a signal when to shoot,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded in agreement, Uhtred tapped Finan on the shoulder to start swimming towards the docks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I aimed my bow towards the enemy guard standing watch over the ships. Some bubbles came from the water ahead of me. I took that as the signal. I slowly let my breath loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, I set my arrow loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard fell with an arrow embedded in his chest, an instant kill. The guard on the other side of the docks was now alerted by the sound of a man choking on his own blood. Since he was distracted Finan came out of the water and completely sliced through his neck. After Finan’s attack the rest of his group and Uhtred’s men followed. I ran around the marshes and found myself at the docks, yet what I found there was disturbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as Osferth slowly took the start of his sword and stabbed the chest of a man who was already dead. He took his sword out again and repeated the action. With each stab I could hear Osferth’s sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Osferth!” Uhtred shouted, “That’s enough!” He grabbed the axe that laid next to the dead man and put it into the hands of Osferth, “That is not how you wet your sword, find your courage!” He yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wished I had never seen any of what had just occurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After every guard had been killed we made our way back to our hiding spot in the marshes, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Erik should be here,” Uhtred said, his eyes never left the entrance to the docks. “Why increase the amount of guards,” he hummed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Does it matter? They’re dead,” Finan mentioned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We go to the fortress,” Uhtred raised from the ground,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I parted my mouth, about to dispute his decision. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he serious? That was suicide!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What I thought was what Finan spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Lord, that’s a plan that we will never get out of.” His face showed all the utter bewilderment of his emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We came here to save Aethelflead,” Uhtred said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No,” I started, “We came here to kill the guards,” I retorted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Uhtred’s eyes said I was to be quiet, “The guards will soon be discovered missing, and when they are it, is over for Aethelflaed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lord we have lost half our men,” Sihtric said, “and there are hundreds in and outside that fortress,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Then a few more men will not be noticed,” Uhtred said, “we go to the fortress,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head and got up from the ground, I grabbed Finan’s hand to help him up as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              If I was to die tonight, might as have a little fun with Finan.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slowwwwwwwww burnnnnnnnnn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We snuck into the fortress through a passageway Sihtric had found, it was he who led the Dane, Erik to us in the stables.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Uhtred! The princess knew you would come. I dared not believe it,” Erik said</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tell me what has changed?” Uhtred replied</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“In truth?” Erik said, “It is hopeless… I have no crew for my ship and the princess is in a cage that hangs where every man can see her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>This was not good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finan stepped in with his arms crossed. “Lord, I enjoy a fight as much as the next idiot, but this is beyond us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see the look of desperation in his eyes. This was an almost impossible task for just the eight of us.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But that word </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was enough for Uhtred.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We must get rid of the men” Uhtred said,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And how are we going to do that?” I said,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You may not like this Erik,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uhtred’s great plan was to burn a nearby building to get the men’s attention, hopefully that would get them away from Aethelflead. But that also risked us being burned as well. It was enough for Uhtred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     We</span>
  <span> got our way inside the hall where the princess was being kept. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I unsheathed my sword and gutted a man that was running towards me. To the right of me was Finan, on the table pushing against a Dane. I grabbed the Dane’s collar and pulled him off Finan and sliced his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I barred the door with Erik,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sihtric! Clapa! Get the princess down!” Uhtred called</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Now how do we get out of the yard?” Finan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Uhtred thought for a moment while watching the princess being lowered to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I could not hear what he said but his eyes made contact with me. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I ever so slowly shook my head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Clapa was now hammering at the lock that held the princess within her cage but with one last heavy swing it came undone. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Quickly! Switch clothes with Aethelflead!” Uhtred yelled</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What? Why?” I asked</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If you look like the princess and escape, they will follow you, allowing us to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re mad!” I said,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Aethela, you are a good rider, you will meet us on the ridge by the forest.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I looked at Finan who was now watching me undress, “This isn’t how I thought I’d see you undress..” he muttered</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That made me stop for a split second, he probably didn’t know I could hear him. At least I hope he did.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But I took my clothes and gave them to the princess and she gave me hers. I placed the dress over me and left the hall. I climbed my horse and left the burning yard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could hear the Danes yell for me to stop. But I would not, I hoped it was enough for Finan, Uhtred, and the others to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I did not stop. I did not stop. But I could still hear the thundering of horses behind me, they were gaining on me. Yet my horse did not go faster.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>From behind I felt a hand grab my dress and it pulled me into the ground. Although my horse kept running. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>My back hit the ground with a thud and and above me the Dane named Haesten climbed on top of me.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I could see the hatred in his eyes when he realized I was not Aethelflaed. Yet he grabbed my hands, pulled me from the ground and dragged me to the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“let me go.” I demanded</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haesten did not answer, but the whip from his hand to my face was answer enough. He proceeded to put my hands behind my back and tie them with rope, </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You may not have value to Alfred but you do to Uhtred and his little Irish bastard” He said</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He put me atop his horse and climbed on behind me. His arms came around me to grab the reins. The horse made its way back to Beamfleot.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>There I saw Sigefrid call for Haesten and his men,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We ride! I want them dead!” Sigefrid yelled</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So we rode through the trees to find another field. Yet here was somehow Alfred and the Devonshire fyrd waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lord we only have a fraction of their number,” Haesten said, </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was barely a whisper, but it was enough that I could hear, “I am ready… to die.” Sigefrid looked towards the night sky “it will be tonight,”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was too dark to spot Uhtred, too dark to see Alfred, but I know that army had to be his. I too looked to the sky and prayed silently.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“To glory!” Sigefrid held his sword in the air and charged towards the army ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yet Haesten did nothing but watch the horses and men around him go towards their death. He dragged me off the horse and pulled me towards the forest, I struggled and squirmed trying to get out of Haesten’s grip. Finan must be somewhere on this battlefield </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Finan!” I screamed, I prayed to god that he would hear me. Yet that voice inside knew it was hopeless.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haesten slapped my face again, “he will be devastated to know that he is not the first” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>FINAN’S POV</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>This was not how I thought tonight would go, I watched Alfred and his men form a shield wall as the small Viking army charged towards us. Yet there was something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Aethela had not yet appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lord… she should be here.” I stated</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“She will come,” Uhtred said and grabbed an extra shield to help the barrier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>             If she was dead… I did not want to even think about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But like a sign from God there were two figures splitting from the group. The one was on the ground being dragged by the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must be her. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The shield wall was now diminished as soldiers fought against the Danes. I took my sword and swung it into someone’s gut. They fell to the ground with a thump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I did not take my eyes off of her and killing Danes became second nature. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I felt a blow to my back which knocked me off my pace. Swinging my sword, I turned to face my enemy. Our swords clashed and we matched each other's moves. My sword just knocked him in the knee but his sword came down and slashed my dominating arm. In turn my sword dug into his foot, making him scream and fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>I held my arm and gazed back towards the forest,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was no one.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b><br/>AETHELA’S POV</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My mind was blank. My body numb.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>My eyes gazed at the world above.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I tried my hardest to forget this night. But I knew in my heart that this would paint another scar on my heart.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ll be meeting Alfred again!” Haesten said</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I shot up from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do not act happy, you will not be gaining your freedom anytime soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haesten dragged me up from the ground again. Although I did not resist I was not giving into this fight just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>